Quel’thalas Preservation Initiative
Quel'thalas Preservation Initiative In the days following the fall the Kingdom of Quel'thalas, the elves grieved their loses. Many died as the scourge tore their way through their home. Families torn apart, children orphaned, homes destroyed. The Crown Prince did what he felt what is necessary to aid his people. Others only seen more and more of their families fall to addiction. More and more children orphaned or died due to the negligence of families or otherwise.The staggering numbers of population decreasing over time.: * The Scourge taking a great many lives. * A group leaving to the Outland that may return home. * Groups that rather keep their Quel'dorei natures. * Groups that made Dalaran their home with the Sunreavers that may have survived Jaina Proudmoore’s wrath. * Those who defected with the Ren'dorei. Numbers stretching being assigned various locations in the Horde.Prior to the defects of the Ren'dorei, those with in Silvermoon have seen the problems. The Sin'dorei were a dying race. After regaining Sunwell, the political structure of Quel'thalas formulated an initiative for the preservation of their people.Quel'thalas Preservation Initiative was created to encourage families to conceive to aid in increasing the population following the days of the restored Sunwell. By no means does the Initiative aims to force families to participate. =Benefits of the Initiative= ---- The following information are the benefits and service The Quel'thalas Preservation Initiative provides quality products for the first year of life. Midway through pregnancy, the expecting family would receive an Infant Package from the Initiative. The following items are included in the package: A wooden box that is large enough for a child up to a year of age. *A mattress for said box. *Three (3) change of bedding for the mattress. *Two (2) linen blankets. *Two (2) soft wool blankets. *Two (2) sets of Sleeping Bag/Gowns in three(3) sizes. New Born, 6 Months, and 12 months of age. *Two (2) adjustable feeding bibs. *Six (6) sets of Wrap Around Body suits (Onesies) in three sizes. New Born, 6 months, and 12 months of age. *Two(2) of Trousers in three sizes. New Born, 6 months, and 12 months of age. *Two (2) Sets of socks in three sizes. New Born, 6 months, and 12 months of age. *Two (2) Towels. *Set of Bathing items for infant. *Two (2) linen cloth. *Twelve (12) cloth diapers and pins. *Two (2) small spoons. *One (1) teething toy. *One (1) comfort stuff toy. *One (1) Book for infant. *One (1) “First Year of Life” guide for parents. In addition to the Infant Package is the Maternity Package for the healing mother. Items include: *Large tote style bag *Nice personalized pillow - often used to aid Breastfeeding. *Four (4) sets of Padding for the chest. *Six (6) sets of specialized reusable linen liners and herbal mixture to provide comfort and healing after birth - used between the liners. *Infant friendly body lotion for mom. *One (1) Guide to personal care after birth. *One (1) What to Expect book *One (1) Guide to aid in Breastfeeding - What to eat and drink to provide the best for your infant. *One (1) Booklet of Vouchers for Personal Care or Food Items from the Silvermoon Bazaar and affiliated vendors and services. =Additional Services= ---- Additional services provided by the Initiative. : Midwifery: A service to provide pregnancy, childbirth, and the postpartum period (including care of the newborn) education and services, in addition to the sexual and reproductive health of women throughout their lives. : Feeding Alternatives: Providing list and pairing a Wet Nurse with families who have infants that are not getting enough or any milk from the mother. Providing consultants in efforts to aid the mother to produce milk for the infant as well as latching difficulties and painful nursing. : Maternal and Paternal Education: Aiding both parents in what they should expect. How to handle certain milestones in infant growl. How to support one another, especially the mother before, during, and after birth. : Educational Classes: Various classes from Sexual Education, Support Classes (reassuring that it is natural for it to take some time), Maternal and Paternal Education, First Years of Life, Introduction of Solid Foods, Childhood Milestones, How to Work with Children to Learn, and so on. =Orphanage and Adoption= ---- The Quel’thalas Preservation Initiative also supports the local orphanage and provide the necessary maintenance and items to aid in the preservation of the children waiting for adoption. The Initiative also provided councilors for the children. They provide food, clothing, and medical care to the children. Anything more is typically provided by Sponders. : Sponders: A group of volunteered individuals that donate money or items to the orphanages. Many sponsors pride themselves on fulfilling Holidays for the children. Giving toys, books, unique clothing, even treats of candies. : Fostering: A group of families or persons that are on the waitlist to adopt the child. The fostering period is to provide a connection with the child(s) and the Fostering individuals. Typically the fostering period is a month of continuous visits between the individuals and the child(s). Once the month of visits is complete, the individuals will be allowed to bring the child home with bi weekly visits from a representative of the orphanage to see how the child(s) is settling in the home. Every month the individuals is provided either vouchers or monetary compensation for the child. Each month the compensation would become less and less till the full fostering year is complete. Once the fostering year is complete, the individuals are allowed to adopt the child(s). : If a family or individual has a falling out in any way with the child(s) in their care, the child will return to the Orphanage and the the families or individuals would not be able to sign into the fostering period until one year has past. This is to deter those who abuse the system for money. : Adopting: Upon completely the year Fostering program, families and individuals are allowed/approved to adopt the child(s). Vouchers and monetary compensation cease and a representative will visit at least once a year to check on the families up to five years. The Orphanage likes to host annual picnics for families and individuals for the children to reunite with their friends and share their experience with other families. =Out of Character= ---- The idea of the Quel’thalas Preservation Initiative came with the thought that there is very little of the Sin’dorei left - not counting how many real time player characters. Even though there is not an actually physical number of how many is left. One can only assume how many is truly left. After the focus of how to restore or substitute their magical addition, their would have been a shift on preservation. True, the Sin’dorei wanted to reintegrate the Quel’dorei into their society but even then there were some that were very apprehensive about it. Only allowing the Quel’dorei to pilgrim to visit the Sunwell. So with the idea, it was introduced shortly after the restoration of the Sunwell. With their people stretched out so thin between recovering to where they are pulled in aid to the Horde. It was to encourage reproduction and adoption of orphans left from the Scourge. Now it isn’t something to force on player characters or characters who rather not have children, conceived or otherwise. It is a thing that sparked possible ideas that a dying race would do to encourage future generations to be born. But Elves show to have children far in between? That is really on the fence. With the cinematics provided for Warbringers, knowing how massive the populations use to be, how many children shown in places like the Outland and Suramar (along with various other locations), pregnancy is not a rare things for Elves. Long lived as they are, they are still related closely to Trolls and they do not have much issues reproducing. Where did the Elves go? *A huge chunk, speculation 90% of the elves died at the hand of Arthas and the Scourge. In result turned into zombies, ghouls, Death Knights, etc. *A small group defected to the Alliance as Quel’dorei. *A small group went to the Outland, less of that group returned back to Quel’thalas. *A small group became Felblood Elves. *A small group that stayed in the Outland became Scryers, no longer affiliated with Silvermoon/Quel’thalas. *A small group became Wretched. *A small group became Ren’dorei and were exiled/defected to the Alliance. *A small group became Sunreavers - a decent amount died at the hands of Jaina. This does not account for deaths from each group. Especially with active warzones and battles that happened since the Scourge invasion. Category:Documents Category:Silvermoon Magistrate